unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Siirist Hael
"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." ''- Princess Zelda'' ''Background Siirist Hael was born on a muggy day to Orna Throde, Priestess of the Nature Tribe, and Donovan Taakeer, High Priest of the Life Tribe. Orna was one with nature, truly. She believed in all things pure and believed there was good in everything. Donovan, although kind-hearted, was a lot more strict and disciplined. But Siirist was born nonetheless and instantly, she was loved by both Tribes, being accepted into both cultures. Siirist was a rambunctious child and often engaged in play fighting with the children in both Tribes, but as she grew older, the responsibilities of becoming the next Priestess set upon her. Her mother forced her into semi-isolation and was strict upon her with rules and daily tasks for training. Siirist would pray in the morning, study during the day, do her chores in the evening, cook at night, and pray one last time before bed. This went on for years. During her adventures whilst completing her daily chores, she would visit a small merchant shop where she and a man by the name of Ravio Dens would exchange daily gossip and more times than not, flirt. As she grew older, her powers grew stronger and with some wishful studying, Siirist was able to conjure any force of nature within seconds. Siirist’s mother was finally proud of her daughter and loosened the reins. When Siirist was somewhere between age 17-19, war broke out between the Fire and Water tribes. The Hael family was aligned with the Water Tribe in all this time of disarray, but to no avail, they promptly lost the war. The Way Family, more specifically their only daughter Eoline, out of pure spite over the Hael Family, sentenced Donovan and Orna to public execution. Siirist was distraught and overtaken with emotion by this and fled the realm, leaving everything and everyone behind. It is at this point where Siirist somehow dies in the surrounding forests of the ascended continent of Vulcan, most likely in some drawn-out way like starvation, drowning or being eaten by a horrendous forest beast. Now, this is where the story gets interesting. Siirist woke up in a deserted Enigma base with no recollection of how she had arrived at the base and with absolutely no clue of what is Enigma was. Here is where Siirist would embark on a journey over the span of a few months with Ravio and his close friend and companion, Rift Castaway and Erulass Umehwae. During this span of time, Siirist would develop a deep attraction to Ravio (AE) and the feelings would be reciprocated back. After a few months of shenanigans and interesting conversations with herself, it would be revealed that Siirist possessed a voice in her head which would later be revealed to a product of STELLA. Then, finally, Siirist would also be revealed as a product of STELLA. The 'real' Siirist was now long dead and was rebuilt as a part of the STELLA project by London Dens to help the fabricated reality for another project by the name of Ravio Dens (Alter Ego) seem more real. All of the interactions she had during her time at the abandoned Enigma base were not of the 'real' Siirist Hael, but of a robot-recreation, via Ravio Dens' journal entries describing Siirist. 'REFERENCES TO SIIRIST HAEL FROM THIS POINT ON WILL BE IN REFERENCE TO THE PRODUCT OF THE STELLA PROJECT' Siirist was given two choices: join London in or escape reality with Alter Ego. And she blindly followed her lover and best friend. This new information caused Siirist to begin to feel resentment towards Alter Ego, and she is on the track to accepting and digesting the new information she had acquired. For a brief period of time, Siirist and Alter Ego would fight.. a lot. Alter Ego and Siirist would reside alone in a void-like space where both of them could control all of time and space and conjure whatever they please whenever they please. Alter Ego decided to save a woman named Cecily Smith from a fate of death by the hands of Kaeris Fen Hyde. Siirist immediately caught an infatuation with Miss Smith and the feeling was mutual. Alter Ego had a purpose for the two women. AE sent both Siirist and Cecily to a newly found Enigma base located in an undisclosed cave. This is where Siirist would meet Nera and Wynna Dheldisan, Redacted and reunite with Rift Castaway. She would eventually also meet Robotvio and reunite with Erulass Umehwae. The story continues. Powers Siirist is an extremely powerful conjurer in her tribe which would've solidified her role as High Priestess if not for her parents death and, ultimately, her death. Siirist is able to conjure ANY flower or herb she pleases as long as she has ''laid ''eyes on the flower/herb. Siirist is able to conjure two (2) main weapons: a thick plant-stalk sword with a sharp blade embedded with thorns and a set of plant-stalk throwing daggers. She is also able to conjure whips, ropes and vines with ease. Vines can conjure beneath her chosen prey and she is able to root whom she chooses. She is also able to pray and heal her allies. She knows dozens of different prayers and chants that her mother and father had taught her in her studies. She is able to accomplish this so long as she is in a deep trance or in a pool of water. The use of her powers in quick succession can result in her becoming easily tired. Appearance Siirist Hael was born with dirty blonde hair, which after a while, grew out to be a solid blonde color. Her eyes are an oceanic color of sorts (a clear blue would the closest color description). She stands at about 5’4” but didn’t hit her growth spurt until she was 12. On a normal day, Siirist could be found either with her hair down or pulled back into french-braided pig-tails. Her normal attire consists of knee high boots, a gray/blue tunic and gray/black leggings. She is covered with accessories and straps to help her on her adventures. Before she fled the Realm, her prayer outfit consisted of a long, silky, white dress that was quite plain. * Face Claim; ** Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild). * Voice Claim; ** Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild). Relationships *Cecily Smith (Girlfriend) *Ravio Dens (Bestfriend) *Alter Ego (Ex-Lover/Bestfriend) *Robotvio (Weird... Robot.. Bestfriend?) *London Dens (Creator of RoboSiir) *Rift Castaway (Homie) *Nera Dheldisan (Confidant) *Wynna Dheldisan (Homie) *Redacted (Homie) *Erulass Umehwae (Homie) *Kaeris Fen Hyde (Frenemy) *Beese Churger Wynna Dheldisan (ARCHENEMY) *Eoline Way (ARCHENEMY) Arc Involvement *The Story of Enigma and The Hunger *STELLA:2 Other References *Creator/Created by squjshy/Emily. *Story Curated by squjshy/Emily & timiette/Tyler. *Spotify Playlist; **'You remind me of someone I once knew... Siirist Hael...' Trivia'' *Siirist is, in fact, a slut.